


Ready For Your Close-Up (Based on Image)

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Photo Shoot, Photography, sex on location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a photo shoot with Benedict Cumberbatch.</p><p>This is just a silly one-off that popped in my head when I saw this photo. I do love writing flirty dialog with Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For Your Close-Up (Based on Image)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispersofafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofafangirl/gifts).



-Snap-  
  
“I like your legs.”  
  
-Snap-  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your legs, they look nice in that skirt.”  
  
“Oh, thanks. Look off behind my right shoulder.”  
  
-Snap-  
  
“Is it new?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The skirt.”  
  
“Um…I bought it for the trip, actually.”  
  
“I like it. [Pause] And your legs.”

  
-Snap-  
  
“Money well spent, then. Ok, can I get you to lie back on the couch?”  
  
“Gladly. You can shoot me taking a nap.”  
  
“Well, though you _are_ beautiful when you sleep, PR would kill you. And I don’t know if the magazine would pay me for the shot.”  
  
“Sod ‘em, I’m exhausted. This trip has completely knocked my circadian rhythms off.”  
  
[Light meter reading]  
  
-Snap-  
  
“Oh, you’re frowning in this one and the light’s off your face. [Pause to move lighting instrument] I know, me, too. We DO have the studio for another 2 hours and I think I’ve got a couple usable shots already. I bet I could lock the doors and we could kip a bit on this huge couch.”  
  
  
“I like this idea.” [Deep relaxing inhale/exhale] “Can you be my photographer for all my shoots? I like everything about this.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
-Snap-  
  
“Oh, well, you know, my beautiful girlfriend taking pictures of me, suggesting we blow everything off and sleep on a couch in the middle of the day. [Pause] And her legs are sexy and _completely_ distracting.”  
  
[Laughs] “Getting highly paid to take pictures of my flirty boyfriend in Japan works for _me_. Despite the jet lag.”  
  
“What magazine is this for again?”  
  
“ _ **Hot Legs Fancy**_ , I think”  
  
[Deep chuckle] “Must subscribe when we get home”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you have a daily subscription to that one, dear.”  
  
“Does that include today?”  
  
-Snap-  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“I’m just saying. There’s an interesting article I’d like to get my hands on if I could.”  
  
“Oh, well, yes. I suppose, I _should_ take some close-ups…”  
  
“It would only be right and courteous to give a variety of poses to your employer.”  
  
[Moves light instruments] “And that’s why I love you. You’re always looking out for me. Okay, give me some room to sit on the couch for these.”  
  
“My pleasure.” [Scoots]  
  
[Light meter reading]  
  
“Okay, good. Thanks.”  
  
-Snap-  
  
[Looks at image] “This’ll work. Though I hate what they did with your hair.”  
  
“Do you want to fix it?”  
  
“Well, I don’t want to be disrespectful to the girls, I know what they are going for, but maybe if I just -”  
  
[Lean over him, breasts hovering above his face on purpose. Tousle hair. Hands touch your waist. Sit back to admire.]  
  
“Yes, that’s better.”  
  
“I’d say so, yes.”  
  
“You don’t even know what you look like.”  
  
“I wasn’t talking about me.”  
  
[Hand rests on your knee.]  
  
“Oh. Yes. Well then.”  
  
-Snap-  
  
[Hand moves up your thigh a little]  
  
“You’re making it really hard for me to hold up this heavy camera.”  
  
“That’s not the only thing that’s hard.”  
  
[Look down]  
  
[Feigning insult] “Mr. Cumberbatch, I am a PROFESSIONAL!”  
  
“You are also really provocative.”  
  
“Well, at least SOME THINGS haven’t changed with the time shift.”  
  
“Not when you’re around”  
  
“Maybe I should close the shades.”  
  
“And lock the door.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
[Draw shades, lock door. Secure camera on tripod. Stand over him, straddling his legs]  
  
“Now, about that article…”  
  
“You mean this one?’ [Lift skirt a little]  
  
“Yes.” [Hand reaches up skirt]  
  
“While you’re there, you might also want to check out the spread on page 24.”  
  
[Unbutton top buttons on shirt, revealing tops of breasts. Bend over to undo his tie, brushing over his cock lightly with hand while standing back up]  
  
“I see I’m going to need to do some in-depth research. This may take awhile.”  
  
[Lean over him, caressing his face. His hand reaches up to grab your butt.]  
  
[Kiss.]  
  
-Snap-  
  
[Breaks kiss] “What was that?!”  
  
[Open hand to reveal wireless camera shutter fob. Wink.]  
  
  
“This one’s going in my private collection.”


End file.
